This application relates to a framing system which incorporates both closed tubular frame members and open channel members into a single versatile system.
In the prior art, framing systems have typically used earlier closed tubular members which have bolt holes for attachment to other members, allowing incremental adjustment, or open channel members which allow infinite adjustment within the channel for attachment of various members. The prior art has not successfully incorporated closed tubular members with open channel members. The prior art has also not been successful in attaching open channel members to closed tubular members or other supports, without the use of numerous attachment members.
Closed tubular members are advantageous in that they are stronger than open channel members. Open channel members, however, allow infinite adjustment of the position at which various members are attached. Further, open channel members have typically not been used with through bolt connections, which are used with closed tubular members and provide a strong mount. It would be desirable to gain the benefits of both types of members. The present invention has developed a system which allows the two types of framing members to be utilized in combination.